


A Grande Questão

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente a grande questão é respondida ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grande Questão

O Doutor aproxima seus lábios perto da orelha de River e diz seu nome em um tom sério e solene como a ocasião requere. Em um tom bem menos sério e solene River diz logo em seguida :

"Que tipo de pais chamariam seu filho de 42 ?"


End file.
